Working Late
by WildlingKnight
Summary: He remembered the last time he had managed to get back to his bed after a night with Zelda, the other captains had made dirty comments about the bruises covering his throat all day. He was incredibly grateful they couldn't see what else she'd done to him underneath his clothes, he'd have never heard the end of it. Sequel to Please.


Unfortunately, Link's revenge had had to wait. Both Link and Zelda had been incredibly busy with their various tasks. Winter was on the way which meant Zelda's time was spent making sure her country was prepared to face it, while Link was preoccupied with his increased workload after being made General. The previous General had finally decided to retire after training Link up and making sure he was fit to lead the army, and though Link had modestly disagreed, the men vouched for him, they were the very men that fought alongside him during the war and they were more than prepared to follow him. He was also overseeing the training of a fresh wave of new recruits, and he had a hard time sitting by and watching his Captains do the training while he had to sit indoors and process the paperwork for each and every new recruit, training had been his favorite part of being a Captain.

Their duties and responsibilities meant that they hadn't been able to indulge in _any_ kind of fun, let alone of the intimate variety. They had barely seen each other at all during the time since their last encounter, occasionally passing in the halls with secretive smiles or glances loaded with promise. Link would sometimes have to approach Zelda's study with papers to be signed in relation to the men he commanded, reports on their progress, orders for new uniform or weaponry, and he would stand next to her while she sat at her desk, occasionally leaning over her shoulder to point to where she needed to sign or take papers and replace them with new ones and he'd been hyper aware of her proximity and could smell the lavender oil she touched to her skin every morning. But they'd both been constantly surrounded by other people and had been unable to find any spare time to spend together, often missing meals and working very late.

It was one such late night that Link found himself, sitting in his undershirt with the lace undone and the sleeves rolled back to his elbows so as not to drag them through the ink on his reports, a lesson recently well learned after he had had to rewrite entire reports after smudging them with his gauntlets or shirt sleeves. The neck of his shirt kept slipping down his shoulders and he absently played with the cords used to lace his shirt while he read, or as was more likely the case, while he thought of Zelda instead of concentrating on his work. He had been to her study earlier that day with a stack of uniform orders for the new men, and upon seeing her sitting at her desk with her golden hair down and draping over her shoulders and her light dress hugging her figure, he had realised how much he really missed her. Scrubbing his face with his hands and pulling his shirt up his shoulder, he tried to return his focus to the paper in front of him, but the words seemed to merge into a new language that he only half knew and he had to concentrate twice as hard to read them. He was half tempted to give in, wander into his adjoining bedchamber and throw himself down on his bed still in his boots. A knock at his office door made him start and he scrubbed his face again as he called "Come in."

"Sir." Link smiled tiredly at the soldier who saluted in the doorway. "You asked me to let you know when the Queen's guard rotation changed."

"Yes, thank you Dara. Has the Queen gone to bed yet?" Link shuffled through the papers on his desk and absentmindedly pulled his shirt up over his shoulder again only for it to slip down the other.

"No sir." Link sighed. It seemed he wasn't the only one working late again.

"Who has taken over from you?"

"Barnes, sir." The face of the soldier in question flickered behind Link's eyes. Barnes was a good soldier, likeable and reliable. He was also a new father. Link's brow furrowed in thought as a half coherent plan formed in his mind.

"Alright. Thank you Dara, get some rest. Dismissed." Dara bowed and shut the door as he left. Link waited a few moments before pushing his chair back and getting to his feet. He grabbed his cloak from a hook on the back of his door and swung it around his shoulders, wrapping it around himself so as to hide his state of dress.

Leaving the barracks quietly so as not to attract too much unwanted attention, Link made his way toward the Castle, nodding to the guards at their night posts as he passed. It wasn't wholly unusual for Link to be seen walking around the castle at night. He had, in the past, conducted surprise inspections, to make sure his soldiers were where they were supposed to be and not sleeping on the job.

Reaching the corridor leading up to Zelda's study, he spotted Barnes standing beside the door, slouching slightly and looking very tired, but snapping to attention when he saw Link approaching his position. Link motioned for him to relax. "The Queen is still inside?" He whispered.

"Yes sir." Barnes also lowered his voice, picking up that they needed to be quiet even if he didn't know the reason.

"Alright. Go home soldier, try and get some solid rest, spend some time with your wife and son." Barnes blinked at him. "I'll take over from here, I can't sleep anyway." Link smiled reassuringly when Barnes regarded him cautiously, as though suspecting Link of luring him into a trap. Link was proud, it seemed his training was paying off, but he was also impatient. "That's an order soldier." He murmured it good naturedly but with an edge of authority, enough for Barnes to get the message. With one last look at the door, he saluted and marched down the corridor out of sight.

Link waited for the sound of the tired soldiers footsteps to fade before turning and knocking softly at Zelda's door. He heard her bid him entry and he closed the door behind him, leaning against it while he waited for her to notice him. She was so engrossed in her paperwork that she didn't even look up when she uttered a soft "Yes?"

Link said nothing, instead choosing to properly look her over for the first time in weeks. Her blonde hair was still down, catching the candlelight from her desk and glinting like gold, swept to one side and hanging loose over her shoulder. Her dress was simple, light and airy, sleeveless and ghosting her form, clearly worn for the comfort of sitting at her desk all day. Her feet were bare, her slippers kicked to the side out of the way.

Growing tired of waiting for him to speak, Zelda looked up at him with a small impatient frown, and he smiled as her expression cleared instantly when she saw him.

"Oh. Sir Link, to what do I owe-"

"There's no-one out there, I dismissed him." Zelda visibly relaxed, sighing as she dipped her quill into her ink and continued writing while Link walked over to stand behind her chair. He took in the masses of documents and a few open books littering her desk and made a face. He thought _he'd_ had a lot of paperwork.

"Have you been at this all day?"

"Mm-hm." She didn't take her eyes of her work, even as Link leant down over the back of her chair, sweeping her hair out of the way and laying a gentle kiss to the back of her neck while his left arm slid beneath hers to wrap across her waist.

"I missed you." He whispered into her neck and he felt her shiver slightly. She took his left hand in hers, bringing it to her mouth to lay a kiss on the back, over the mark of the triforce, humming her agreement before placing it back on her waist without stopping writing. He moved his kisses to the side of her throat, hand wandering as soon as she let go to move the piece of parchment she had been writing on to begin another. Just as his hand was about to gently cup her breast, she took his wrist firmly and pulled it away, speaking over his small noise of protest.

"I am very busy, Link, as good as it is to see you, I cannot afford to stop. I'd like to get this request done before I go to bed this evening." Her tone had been gentle but resistant to his distractions. He leaned his forehead on her shoulder and she lifted her hand to briefly stroke through his hair before he stood up with a sigh.

"Alright. Well I'll have to wait for you now anyway, I sent your guard away." Zelda made a noncommittal noise in her throat, attention no longer diverted to him and back on her work. Link dragged himself around her desk, dropping heavily into one of the chairs there.

"You're pouting."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Fine, I am." Link huffed and he caught the corners of Zelda's mouth quirked up as she turned a page in one of the books on her desk. He looked about her office, trying to pass the time while he waited, taking in the walls lined with books, her tall arched windows that happened to overlook the training grounds, her handsome and tasteful dark wood furniture, and her large, impressive desk.

He was staring at the carvings in the corners where the ornate legs met with the underside of the surface when her bare feet caught his eye. She had her ankles crossed and was idly fidgeting her toes while she worked. Seeing her slender ankles reminded him of her equally slender, yet powerful long legs, reminding him of how they felt when they were wrapped around him, clinging to him and keeping him close as they sweat and rocked together. He remembered the way they would feel as he gripped them as though his life depended on it, the muscles flexing as she moved herself over him, riding him until all he could see was white. He remembered her hands, clasping and squeezing and stroking, diggings her nails in his skin and leaving deep crescents that still showed red the next day. Pulling at his hair and fisting in any clothing he still wore when he made her sigh.

Her sighs made him think of her mouth, beautiful, soft pink lips that hid a sharp tongue. The heat of it as she left trails and marks all over his skin, knowing it made his knees weak, his head light, and his dick hard. Speaking of, he shifted in the chair causing it to creak, suddenly becoming aware of the desire pooling between his legs. He thought he caught Zelda's quick glance his way through her eyelashes, but he couldn't be sure. He did love it when Zelda left her marks all over him, especially when she made them with her mouth. The soldiers would give him smirks and make comments but he would ignore them, dismissing any questions about his previous nights activities or who the lucky girl was. He'd overheard their guessing and so far, they had only been able to come with that it must be someone who worked or lived at the castle, going by the fact that the guards on their night posts at the castle gates never saw him leaving or coming back the nights before he turned up to work covered in marks and looking happy. He'd let them think it was a maid, or even one of Zelda's ladies in waiting.

He remembered the last time he had managed to get back to his bed after a night with Zelda, early in the morning, the door to his bedchamber closing just as the morning call sounded, rousing the soldiers. He'd groaned to himself, deciding he really needed to stop falling asleep with her for so long afterward. He'd barely had enough time to get back, washed and dressed before having to get to work, and the other captains had made dirty comments about the bruises covering his throat all day. He was incredibly grateful they couldn't see what else she'd done to him underneath his clothes, he'd have never heard the end of it.

Thinking of which, he had yet to pay Zelda back.

Link unclasped his cloak, shrugging it off and leaving it draped over the chair, and moved forward onto his hands and knees to crawl under Zelda's desk.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"Shh." He lightly touched one of her ankles and she withdrew her feet from him.

"Link." He firmly took hold of her ankle again and smirked as she sighed and allowed him to do whatever it was he wanted to do, the scratching of her quill, sounding louder from under her desk, resumed as she endeavored to ignore him. Link rubbed his hand up the back of her calf, massaging and stroking the pale skin while taking up her other ankle in his other hand and doing the same. He reached the skin behind her knees and used his fingertips to caress the thin skin, tickling and smoothing, bringing her skirts up and nudging her knees apart, moving his body between them as his hands and her skirts pushed up her thighs.

He felt Zelda jump as he laid his lips to her mid thigh, pressing a gentle kiss before moving slightly higher and pressing another one, and another one. He moved to the other thigh, pressing more warm, soft kisses, feeling her relax even as the sound of her writing continued. He ran his hands up and down her legs, massaging and tickling with featherlight touches until his hands both came up to her thighs again, grabbing and holding them steady as he pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss near the top of her right thigh and introduced his teeth as he sucked. Zelda gasped above him and leant back in her chair to glare at him under her desk making him pull back and grin at her.

"Enjoying yourself down there?" He answered her with another bruising kiss to her other thigh. She huffed back at him and sat up again, papers moving and the tiny clink of her quill being dipped into her ink bottle sounding. He left more bruises, scattered over her milky thighs, noticing how her writing slowed the closer to her centre he got. His hands ran up to her hips, reaching under her skirts and pulling at the simple cotton panties she wore. At first she refused to help him remove them, but at a particularly insistent bite near her core, she supported herself on the arms of her chair and raised her hips so he could take them off, pulling them down her long legs and flinging them somewhere behind him. As soon as she lowered herself again, Link grabbed her hips and pulled her toward the edge of her chair, pushing her legs apart and closing his mouth over her clit. She gasped and fell back into her chair, gripping the armrests tight and moaning as he lapped at her with broad licks and then sucked at her.

A loud thump near his head made him jump as Zelda tried to curl up around him and hit her knee on the underside of her desk, biting her lip and moaning. Without stopping what he was doing, he pushed her chair back away from her desk, following on his knees as he sucked at her and slipped her legs over his shoulders now that they had more room. He felt her hands weave into his hair, tugging and scratching at his scalp as he lavished her with all the pent up affection and sexual tension that had been building within him since their last encounter. Zelda gasped and groaned as she ground herself against his face, his hand going down to between his own legs, rubbing at himself through his pants as her sounds grew steadily louder. Her head fell back as he dipped his tongue within her, and she moaned his name as he pulled away to leave more marks on her, over her hips and on her lower belly as he pushed her dress even higher, before going right back to where she wanted him most. She tugged hard at his ear, making him grunt and squeeze his eye shut, knowing she only got rough when she was getting close. He pulled back, letting one of her legs drop off his shoulder as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning up at her flushed face.

Letting her other leg down, he braced his hands on the arms of her chair, lifting himself and hissing at the ache in his knees as he stretched them out. Zelda leant up and kissed him hungrily, protesting when he stood up straight, breaking contact and offering her a hand to stand. She allowed him to pull her shakily to her feet, her skirts falling back down her body and allowed him to hold her close to him as he kissed her, turning them before he pushed her around so she landed bent over her desk. She moaned slightly as he gathered her skirts back up, lifting them over her pert rear and watching appreciatively as she rubbed her legs together, waiting for him.

His hand drifted to the lacing of his pants, pulling the cord and pulling his throbbing cock out into the rapidly heating air of Zelda's study. He stroked himself a few times, pumping himself as he used his other hand to rub over Zelda's bum and between her legs, testing her readiness and silently asking her to spread her legs wider, taking a step closer and rubbing over her core once before slowly sinking into her. He ground out a groan as he leant forward, pushing all the way forward and leaning his hands on the desk either side of Zelda and her nails scraped at the wooden surface and over the parchment she had been writing on.

Link withdrew slowly and pushed back in again, Zelda's drawn out moan hastening his movements as he leant lower over her and began to pump in and out of her steadily. One of Zelda's hands reached out in front her and gripped the edge of her desk, her knuckles white as Link sped up, putting more force behind his thrusts and delighting in the way she moaned his name. He slowed to a stop to remove his shirt as he began to sweat, and after throwing it to the floor over the desk, he traced one hand up over Zelda's spine, threading his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck and pushing her head forward and down, pressing his chest to her back and his weight flattening her breasts against the table top. His mouth latched onto the back of her neck, sucking a bruise there and knowing she was going to yell at him later for it but at this moment, with his dick buried inside her as deep as he could go, he couldn't have cared less. At least she could cover this one with her hair, unlike the large bite she had left on the side of his neck last time.

Zelda cried out as Link pushed harder, the hand in her hair sliding down over shoulder, down her side and round her hip, settling between her legs and rubbing her in time with his thursts. Link had his other elbow leant on the desk next Zelda's side, panting and grunting into her ear as he covered her body with his and fucked her into her desk. Zelda's moans reached a new pitch, then she clamped tightly around him, covering her own mouth as she cried out his name and shuddered and panted. Link continued to thrust slowly, whispering how much he loved her into her ear as her moans became sighs and her hold on her desk loosened. He pulled back, leaning up off of her and pulling out, stroking himself slowly as Zelda pushed herself to her feet, smiling at him over her shoulder.

Zelda turned and moved into him, kissing him and dragging her hand down his chest, over his stomach then taking over and pumping him, his still elevated breathing hitching. She moved her kisses onto his neck, sucking at his pulse before moving down his collarbone, and down over his chest. She continued down his body, kneeling and looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes glittering and then taking the head of his cock into her mouth. Link groaned as her hand continued to stroke him while she swirled her tongue over the head of his cock. He threaded his hands into her hair again, gathering it all up and holding it out of her way while he stroked her face tenderly. Her eyes never left his as she bobbed her head, pulling back and licking up the underside of his shaft before taking the head in her mouth again, stroking everywhere her mouth wasn't at any given moment, his groans gaining in volume the closer he got. Eventually, he groaned her name and she hung back, her mouth open and tongue out ready to catch his seed as he came into her waiting mouth, her hand still stroking him until he was spent, not breaking eye contact until she swallowed loudly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Link stepped back away from her and dropped into her chair, head tilting back against the backrest as he caught his breath and tucked himself away. Zelda cleared her throat and stood, looking around for her underwear and finding it under the desk. Link was quickly dozing off where he sat until his shirt hit him in the chest and he jerked awake.

"Get dressed. We have to go, it's late." Yawning he pulled on his shirt and hauled himself out of the chair, crossing the room and hugging Zelda from behind briefly as she tried to fix her hair, before fetching his cloak and throwing it around his shoulders. "I never finished my paperwork. It's not funny, I'll have to rush it tomorrow now." Zelda pouted slapping his shoulder as he chuckled and grinned smugly.

Link opened her study door, taking a quick glance around and then offering his arm. Zelda gave him an amused, if slightly still accusatory, glance and took it, allowing him to lead her down the hall to her bedchambers in the next corridor. She paused in her doorway and Link had to fight with himself not to lean in and kiss her goodnight. Instead he reached for her hand and lay a soft kiss across her knuckles.

"Until next time." She smiled softly, holding onto his hand even after he lowered it from his mouth.

"Link?" Her voice was a soft sultry sigh.

"Hm?"

"Next time, let me finish my paperwork first."


End file.
